The Only Difference Is Press Coverage
by Annie.Nyx
Summary: Mickey muy a su pesar termina siendo profesor de matemáticas, se acaba de incorporar para ser parte del staff de profesores de uno de los colegios con mejores rendimiento pero con chicos en situaciones de riesgo, como él cuando era adolescente. Pero cuando llega el primer día a la sala de profesores no espera encontrarse con ese pelirrojo como profesor de historia.


Sumario: Mickey muy a su pesar termina siendo profesor de matemáticas, se acaba de incorporar en para ser parte del staff de profesores de uno de los colegios con mejores rendimiento pero con chicos en situaciones de riesgo, como él cuando era adolecente. Pero cuando llega el primer día a la sala de profesores no espera encontrarse con ese pelirrojo como profesor de historia.

Mickey no lograba comprender como se llegaba a ese tipo de situación, cuando lo vez en la televisión o en alguno película, te ríes de los personajes por lo inverosímil, y te convences de que esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, solo pasan en las películas y en TNT.

Se mordió los labios y sacudió su cabeza. ¿Quien le hacía a tomar todas esas decisiones impulsivas? Definitivamente no tenía una respuesta a ello, por un lado se reía de todo y le daba gracia todo lo que estaba pasando, pero por otro lado solo quería morir rápidamente o flagelarse un poco, o golpear a alguien o algo antes de toda esas locuras que iba ha decir.

Miro la decoración de la puerta y el timbre a un costado, y no puedo evitar que le picaran las manos por tocarlo.

Él sabe que a lo mejor estaba equivocado, pero que mas daba, ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo, que importaba meterla un poquito más.

Suspiro, compuso su postura y se decidió esa era su ultima oportunidad, por mucho que sus amigos le mataran después.

Ese verano Mandy le había invitado a los Ángeles para que conociera la ciudad, presentarle a Steve, y un sin número de actividades que podían hacer juntos después de no verse durante casi un año y algo. Y qué mejor que inaugurar nuevo departamento a la orilla de la playa, las escusas para ir estaban, solo tenía que ir.

Había estado trabajando como loco preparando clases y planificaciones, para tener sus merecidas vacaciones antes de comenzar en el nuevo colegio. Sonrió tomando el último sorbo de cerveza, y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa de café.

Los amigos de Steve habían resultado ser bastante entretenidos, pero en ese momento no tenía otro adjetivo aparte de ruidosos y fiesteros. No era como si le molestara, solo que nunca fue muy dado a salir de fiestas por iniciativa propia, Mandy era siempre la que le arrastraba a los discos o bares, o en la misma casa haciendo de las suyas, tacando la guitarra y fumando un porro.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, por lo que se levanto en busca de Mandy, pero estaba bastante ocupada metiéndole mano a Steve. ¿Para qué molestarle? Camino hacia la puerta entre la gente, tomo las llaves del recibidor y salió con rapidez.

Se miro los pies mientras entraba al ascensor, realmente no le gustaba andar con sandalias, pero ni loco andaba como Mandy con botas o zapatillas, no con el calor que tenia, lo comparo un poco con Chicago, allá era Frio, pero en el verano podía ser un verdadero infierno, pero no había tanta brisa en esos días. Los Ángeles, era distinto, había viento y resultaba ser agradable, pero seguía con la necesidad de desnudarse y quedarse todo el día en la tina con agua helada.

Salió del edificio con la intención de ir a la playa un momento, Steve le había dado la idea de ir de noche en vez de día, porque era más lindo según él. No le había hecho caso y el primer día que se libro de Mandy se escapo a la playa, pero estaba repleta de gente. No se podía estar con calma en ese lugar. Por lo que se retiro lo más rápido de vuelta al departamento para terminar en el sofá con una cerveza en sus manos pensando en una excursión nocturna.

En cuanto piso la arena se sintió bien, el lugar era completamente diferente, y se moría de ganas de decirle a Steve que tenía razón, era una excelente experiencia. El aire era cálido, con ese olor a sal característico de la playa, la arena se le metía entre los dedos un poco áspera, pero agradable. El cielo cubierto de estrellas, con la luna lo más alto, vigilante, dándole un toque mágico a todo, se veía irreal en el agua por el vaivén de las olas y el leve murmullo de ellas invitándole a serenarse.

Por lo que cerró los ojos disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones. Era genial tener un poco de calma después de lo ajetreados que habían sido los días anteriores, Mandy se la había pasado en conciertos en la noche, y él la acompaño en ellos con mucho gusto, por las mañana se levantaban temprano a tomar desayuno en algún café para luego recorres la ciudad y terminar almorzando en algún lugar lleno de camioneros. Y por la tarde iban por toda la ciudad hasta el lugar del concierto.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para él solo. Para calmarse y pensar. Todo había estado muy bullicioso.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una intervención en su paz interna. Un zambullido en al agua, miro y no había nadie, pero de la nada emergió un hombre, se le corto la respiración al ver que tenía una espalda ancha y larga que terminaba en un bañador azul muy apegado al cuerpo, redondeando el trasero que se veía bastante apetecible, las piernas se perdían entre las olas. El hombre levanto los brazos, y con las manos se peino el cabello hacia atrás estirando los músculos de las espalda, y girando un poco dejándole ver de perfil.

Se mordió el labio y no puedo evitar pensar que se estaba poniendo un poco voyeur, aunque no estaba pasando nada sexual, aparte de apreciar que el hombre estaba de puta madre.

De la nada el hombre se giro por completo con una sonrisa, mirándole. Perdió el conocimiento de su respiración, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en escapar ahora ya. Porque el tío ese, salió del agua de manera rápida, o el fue demasiado lento como para dar la vuelta y volver al dep. Dio un paso atrás de manera instintiva pero que no evito que el otro se detuviera a unos tres metros de él.

Se sentía tan avergonzado, anquen no sabía por qué, el que debería estar avergonzado era ese tío que estaba ahí, tomando un baño en medio de la playa a las 2 de la mañana, ¿cuál era su intención?

Se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa socarrona. Esperando alguna explicación o que le dijera algo, porque eso sentía, sentía que debía romper el silencio. Pero no se podía concentrar viendo como las gotas saldas corrían por el dorso desnudo y por las largas piernas de ese tío, se quería morir ahí mismo.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Dijo con una sonrisa provocadora, sacándole de sus pensamientos dejándole mas mudo que antes. Se mordió los labios y bajo la mirada. "Tomare eso como un sí." ¿Para qué negarlo?

"Ehm" Balbuceo un poco sin claridad mental, ¿que tenía que decir? de repente la imagen de David Hasselhoff corriendo por la playa en bañador rojo le llego. "Veras, estoy haciendo un curso de salvataje, y bueno... creí que te podría pasar algo, y pensé mejor prevenir que curar." Sonrio alegre de encontrar alguna razón lógica.

"Oh bastante conveniente." Dijo pasando su lengua por los labios de manera inconsciente. "¿Dando un paseíto nocturno?." Se quería derretir ahí mismo, la voz de él era ronca y masculina.

"Algo así, escapando del ruido más bien." ¿Por que estaba siendo tan sincero con un extraño? A lo mejor tenía que ver el hecho que inconscientemente quería alargar la conversación.

"Así que decidiste bajar a la playa..." Sonrió.

"Claro." Le miro directo a los ojos.

"Bueno pues disfruta del agua, que la noche está bastante calurosa." Sonrio dándole la espalda dando un paso hacia el mar. "Además así podrá salvarme si me pasa algo." Dijo sin voltear ni bajar la velocidad de sus pasos.

Se quería tirar los pelos de la cabeza con mucha fuerza, como se le ocurría semejante historia ¿Qué pasaba si de verdad pasaba algo? Se quito esa imagen y camino un poco tras el chico, pero se detuvo al verse completamente vestido a unos metros de meterse al agua.

El otro se voltio y le quedo mirando evaluativamente. Se le acerco hasta quedar a unos 50 centímetros, esta vez no retrocedió ni quito la mirada. Con lentitud se quieto la camisa. Bajo la atenta mirada, y solo la dejo caer. El otro levantó sus manos y le tomo de las caderas con delicadeza, para tómale el borde de la camiseta que traía acariciándole las caderas y su cintura con los pulgares e incluso parte de su pecho y los hombros. Las piernas le temblaron con fuerza y el calor que sintió estaba muy alejado del ambiental, finalmente la prenda la dejo caer junto a la otra. Termino con una sonrisa juguetona y se voltio nuevamente al mar.

Respiro de manera acelerada, se sentía como le empezaba a quedar pequeño el bañador. Se quieto las sandalias con rapidez y le siguió hasta sentir el agua a la altura de su cadera.

Estaba tibia por lo que no le bajo la creciente erección que alcanzó a esconder bajo el agua.

"¿A qué has venido a Los Ángeles?" Escucho entre el ruido de las olas.

"¿Que te dice que no soy de aquí?" Pregunto avanzando un poco.

"Tu acento grita Chicago." El otro se voltio quedado peligrosamente cerca.

"Puedo decir y preguntarte lo mismo." Dijo sonriendo.

Le observo con mayor detenimiento, su pelo se le escapaba y se le pegaba un poco a la frente, y era notablemente largo en la parte superior y totalmente pelirrojo con un corte un poco mas jovial. Su frente era ancha, y la nariz ganchuda, con unos ojos de un color verde intenso. Y los labios finos en una sonrisa.

Las ganas de besarle le inundaron como las olas que chocaban contra su estomago. Y la cercanía del otro no le dejaba apagar ese sentimiento, pero el otro solo se alejo con otra sonrisa y se zambulló en el agua.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos. Estaba en los Ángeles, en la playa con un tío que estaba buenísimo, que le estaba provocando hasta el límite, había salido sin decirle a Mandy, y estaba en un punto en el que debía decidir si seguir el juego o dejarlo hasta ahí, pero era ahora o nunca, Mandy estaría orgullosa cuando le contara. Se dio un último aliento y se zambulló tras él, el frio ya no fue tanto.

¿Que importaba alocarse un poco de vez en cuando? Mientras estaba con Mandy era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, que se jodieran la reglas, el trabajo y sus colegas. Salió en busca de aire echando su cabello hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados como lo había visto hacer al otro. Sintió como le tomaba de las caderas.

"¿Y qué tal el agua?" El otro pregunto acortando distancia.

"Agradable." Dijo dejando sus manos en los hombros anchos enfrente a él.

Se le acerco quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, jadeo un poco con anticipación, el otro sonrió y se desvió en último momento hacia su oído.

Le tomo con fuerza de las caderas y le apego contra él. "¿Te gusta lo que sientes?" Pregunto restregándole una erección enorme contra la suya. Gimió sin pensarlo.

La sangre le hirvió el cerebro y el calor no se opaco en ningún momento. Subió su mano con rapidez tras el cuello del otro y le obligo a besarle con fiereza sin medirse en lo que entregaba, le metió la lengua con fuerza sintiendo la cavidad caliente y la lengua húmeda contra la suya. Las manos del otro le apretaron con fuerza las caderas, haciéndole jadear un poco, bajo por la mandíbula mordiendo un poco el mentón, chapando y lamiendo el cuello, escuchando en su oído los jadeos y gemidos del otro tras un movimiento de sus caderas.

Bajo las manos por la espalda sintiendo como se estiraban los músculos, como era de suave la piel y como la humedad no se iba. Bajo hasta la parte baja de la espalda llegando al borde del bañador y con decisión metió mas manos acariciándole el trasero mientras le apegaba mas contra su erección. El otro gimió sin ahogar sus gemidos. Por lo que se sintió libre de hacer, de decir y gemir como quería. En cuando sintió como el otro le tomaba la polla con firmeza.

¿Quién iba a creerle que lo que estaba pasando? El otro se bajo el bañador tomando las dos pollas con una mano, le mordió el labio mientras él las movía con lentitud juntas.

Rodeo el cuello con sus brazos por miedo a caer en el agua y se dedico a morderle la oreja y gemir en ella. Quería tenerlo dentro ya ¿Que importaba que no lo conociera? Lo quería ahora, ese era el momento.

Y fue como si él estuviera leyéndole la mente, porque con la otra mano busco su entrada bajo el bañador y le acarician con suavidad al mismo ritmo de la otra mano. Introduciendo con delicadeza la punta del dedo, metiéndolo hasta el primer nudillo, hasta el segundo, Gimió fuerte, hasta sentir el dedo del extraño por completo dentro, lo movió en forma circular, y ya uno ni fue suficiente.

Ya con el segundo dedo en su interior, un una lengua peleando por control en su boca, el bañador estaba molestando, con habilidad se lo quito. Ya sin él, el tercer dedo se hiso notar con mayor intensidad. Le dolía joder que dolía, pero era tan placentero y le necesitaba dentro en ese momento que cuando se encontró con sus piernas ya rodeándole la cintura del otro, pecho con pecho. Las manos del extraño bajo sus muslos sosteniéndolo, era el momento.

Sintió la punta, mas resbalosa por el agua y un poco viscosa, introduciéndose con lentitud al igual que esos dedos delicados. Y era enorme, por un momento se desespero por el dolor pero una mano salió en una ayuda masturbándole con fuerza pero lento, torturándole. Casi grito al sentirle entero, los testículos rosándole el trasero, la respiración cortada y ojos cerrados del otro.

"Muévete." Dijo con una voz ronca, que nunca se había escuchado.

El otro se movió descansando su cabeza en su hombro y sosteniéndolo solo con una mano, mientras que la otra se quedaba un poco quieta en su miembro y las caderas se movían hacia tras, para arremeter nuevamente contra su entrada. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y sintió una boca hambrienta en su cuello mordiéndole la manzana de Adán. Las estocadas fueron más rápidas haciéndole gemir con una mescla dolor y placer inigualable a otras veces.

La mano de su polla se fue hacia su cadera junto con la otra para tomarle con mayor firmeza, y la posición cambio un poco siendo más estrecha, sintiendo con su polla quedaba entre los estómagos frotándose a cada movimiento del otro.

El ritmo se acelero con rapidez, y la fuerza de las estocadas fue brutal, tanto que ya no podía respirar más y se estaba ahogando de placer, lo rodeo con más fuerza y se contorsiono de manera que sería envidiable a una persona de circo. Mientras el otro decía incoherencias sobre él. Se dejo llevar por el calorcillo que sentía en su abdomen y de un momento a otro aguantando la respiración por los roces de su polla y ese punto extraño en su interior. Su miembro se puso más rígido y la punta de seguro estaba más roja que nunca. Y con un beso rápido termino en medio del mar. Apretando su interior de manera brutal, haciendo gemir al otro como un animal, el cual se vino tras el grito gutural que dejo salir.

Se quedaron un segundo en la misma posición dejando que se derramaran por completo, acompasando sus respiraciones. Bajo sus piernas con temblores, el otro lo mantuvo cerca, tomándole de la espalda.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin decir nada.

Además que iba a decir, aparte que era el mejor polvo de su vida. Le beso por última vez antes de separarse un poco. La luna ya no estaba tan imponente, estaba baja, y los ojos del otro habían cambiado a unos un poco más oscuros. Le sonreía de manera cómplice.

Se separo un poco más en busaca de su bañador, pero no estaba, como tan idiota, estaban en el agua, que esperaba un perchero en mitad del mar.

"¿Algún problema?" Pregunto el otro a sabiendas.

Por un momento se vio diciéndole como un niño que había perdió el bañador. Pero el otro se adelanto a cualquier respuesta y salió del agua, tomo sus cosas, y se las llevo. Se enojo y salió desnudo tras él. Por que se llevaba su camisa y camiseta. El otro dio un vistazo tras de sí y le inspecciono con rapidez y bajo la velocidad, llegaron a otro montón de ropa. Se sereno por un momento. Al ver que el otro le ofrecía una toalla.

No supo que decir. Pero la acepto y se seco con rapidez. Vio como el sostenía su ropa en una mano, les estaba mirando demasiado fijo lo que le puso más nervioso, definitivamente Mickey nunca hubiera esperado una situación así cuando salió del departamento, ahi parado con la toalla de ese tio totalmente desnudo bajo la mirada apreciativa del extraño. Se le acerco intentando quitarle las prendas, pero el otro quito la mano jugando. El sonrió, y le siguió el juego hasta que le beso nuevamente alargándose, siendo un beso un tanto obsceno, le tomaba de la muñeca y le quito la ropa.

Se puso la camiseta mientras el otro le miraba. Vio como sin palabras le ofrecía una bermuda. Miro al otro que no hizo ningún gesto, pensó por un momento devolvérselos, pero pensó en como volvería desnudo al departamento de Mandy y causar revuelo en el camino.

Se los puso sin ropa interior y su puso las sandalias. Y observo como el tipo se vestía. Realmente era alguien atractivo, demasiado. Nunca había conocido o visto a alguien que estuviera mejor que tom cruse, y eso que se derretía cada vez que veía TOP GUN. Solo se puso una camisa blanca abierta que le daban un aire de modelo de ropa de temporada, unos lentes de sol, que era un poco extraño ocuparlos ahora, sobre su cabeza controlando un poco su cabello, y un la toalla en una mano.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunto mirando su pose de modelo.

"Dejémoslo como un misterio." Respondió sonriendo.

"Ok... chico misterio, mi nombre es..." Intento decir.

"No, no quiero saberlo." Lo interrumpió dando un paso atrás

El solo sonrió un poco mirando la arena un tanto cohibido por la situación.

"Está bien, entonces creo que nos veremos por ahí eh?" Con una sonrisa divertida.

"Claro, si es que así debe ser." Dijo volviendo a dar un pasa atrás con una mirada indescifrable y misteriosa.

El otro hombre sonrió mirándole por última vez, mirándole un poco más serio después. Se quedo un momento así, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y se marcho.

Volvió al departamento de Mandy con lentitud, y la gente seguía igual o peor, Mandy no se veía por ningún lado por lo que dejo las llaves en el recibidor y se fue directo al baño por una ducha. Valla noche que había tenido.

##&##

Durante el resto del viaje no volvió a ver a ese chico de la playa. Se había paseado casi todas las noches por esos lugares, pero no lo encontró. Después de unas semanas se dio por vencido, por lo que no lo busco más en la playa, pero cuando veía que un hombre con sus características se acercaba empezaba a hiperventilar, pero cuando llegaban a estar a 3 metros se daba cuenta que no era él.

Mandy enseguida supo que algo había pasado pero no lo dijo de inmediato hasta uno de las noches que volvían de un concierto a casa para seguir con una fiesta.

Se sentó a su lado con un pack de cervezas. Se sonrío en ese momento pensando en cuanto lo conocía Mandy. Definitivamente era un libro abierto para ella.

"Dime nene que pasa." No pregunto sino que lo exigió.

"Me paso la casa más extraña de mi vida."

"Vamos desahógate idiota."

##&##

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron como si nada, se paso revisando material para sus clases, viendo una que otra serie, y jugando solo en su xbox. Nada de salidas ni festejos, la verdad no tenía mucho ánimo de darse una vuelta por el disco a la cual iba regularmente. Mandy lo había sacado a dar vueltas por todos lados en Los Ángeles, lo más que quería al estar en chicago solo, era un poco de tranquilidad, algo de su vida común y corriente de aburrido profesor de matemática.

Por lo que esa mañana de día lunes se levanto a la hora que debía, con su bolso lleno de guías y planificaciones que iba a presentar en su primer día en su nuevo trabajo. Se vistió lo más formal que pudo, una de las cosas que más le molestaba de ser profesor. Apenas llego el director lo saludo y le dio un pequeño paseo por las dependencias del colegio.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores, se sintió nervioso, y lo único que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que había sido por elegir ser profesor y tener que lidiar con niños molestosos y peligrosos, como él había sido en sus años de colegio, o tratar con otros profesores demasiado pijos y viejos que lo harían sentir incomodo por su manera de ser.

Lo primero que vieron todos fueron sus nudillos, mentalmente insulto a su yo de 15 años por elegir un lugar tan estúpido para un tatuaje tan idiota. Intento dejarlo pasar sin parecer demasiado agresivo o peligroso.

Solo habían unos cuantos profesores, los más viejos estaban junto con la cafetera esperando a que el café estuviera listo, supo que no se relacionaría con ellos, parecían demasiado serios y preocupados por la frase "Fuck U Up" en sus nudillos.

Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías cerca del ventanal que había en el fondo de la sala, era una habitación bastante grande si la miraba con detenimiento e iluminada, las sillas eran cómodas como para ser un colegio estatal, lo cual le agrado.

Quedaban a lo menos 15 minutos para que la primera reunión de planificación comenzara, de a poco los demás profesores comenzaron a llegar y a él no le importo prestar atención a los demás, se metió de lleno a sus problemas matemáticos.

"¿Ya estamos todos?" El directos subió su tono mientras miraba a todas las direcciones llamando la atención de todos en la habitación. Quiso decir algo sumamente irónico y molesto, pero se contuvo y observo como todos miraban hacia el viejete. "Los que tengan sus planificaciones listas pueden entregármelas y seguir con cualquier actividad que tenga que ver con el colegio hasta que completen el horario. Después de almuerzo están libres, mañana entregaremos los horarios para que los que trabajan en otros colegios puedan decirnos antes los horarios en los que tengan problemas. Y se hará consejo…" Justo en ese momento entro otro profesor un poco apurado, se notaba que venía atrasado, al siguiente segundo quiso esconderse bajo la mesa porque quien había entrado era un pelirrojo alto, y no cualquiera, se quedo como piedra al reconocer esos cabellos y altura. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el de inmediato junto con una sonrisa picara. No podía estar más sorprendido. Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que el chico con el que había follado en la playa fuera su jodido colega. No pudo seguir escuchando lo que el director decía, pero por lo que observo después de la interrupción siguió hablando.

El pelirrojo decidió sentarse cerca de él. Lo cual le molesto. Porque no podía concentrarse al cien por ciento en lo que se estaba diciendo y sabía que era sumamente importante que atendiera bien las instrucciones de su superior.

"… Milckovich?, señor Milkovich" Se levanto al notar que el director se dirigía específicamente a él. "Bueno, Mickael Milkoviche es nuestro nuevo profesor de Matemáticas, ha trabajado en buenos colegios y esperamos que ayude a mejorar los puntajes SATs." Algunos lo miraron con desagrado, otros con curiosidad y además de uno que lo miraba con entusiasmo. "Eso es todo por ahora, si alguien necesita algo estaré en mi oficina."

"Asi que Milkoviche" Se podía escuchar en su voz que tena una sonrisa del porte de un buque, el muy desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando. "Ian Gallagher, un placer conocerte al fin." Dijo con un tono cómico, con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios de manera burlona una vez que le dio la cara.

"Igualmente." Dijo frunciendo los labios y estirando la mano para estrecharla en forma de saludo.

Esa fue su perdición por que minutos después tenía que estar terminado de revisar que todos sus papeles estuvieran bien, que no hubiera ningún error en su material para las clases, pero no podía concentrarse porque estaba pendiente de sus pensamientos sobre el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado supuestamente revisando sus planificaciones del computador y de las miradas del otro le daba cuando pensaba que no le estaba mirando, estaba tan perdido, no sabía qué era lo que se debía hacer en situaciones como esas, era algo completamente fuera de lo que uno espera que sea su primer día de trabajo y el resto de su estadía en este colegio.

Respiro con un poco más tranquilo intentando calmar su mal humor. Esperaba poder calmarse por unos minutos y poder funcionar como el buen profesional que era y no pensar cosas demasiado sexuales en presencia de sus colegas, sobre todo enfrente al pelirrojo. Realmente no se podía imaginar que le esperaría en esa año de infierno.


End file.
